After Hours
by AmayaMarie
Summary: Haruhi is staying after club to clean up when she gets a surprise from a certain grey-eyed host. - LEMONS AHEAD! Don't read if you aren't comfortable with that!


_Hi Everyone! I definitely don't own Ouran High School Host Club (though I for sure wish I did). This is the first lemon I've written, so PLEASE review and let me know what I can improve on or what you liked! Thank you and have fun! 3_

 _\- - Amaya Marie_

* * *

Club activities for the day were over and Haruhi had begun picking up tea cups and plates from around the room. Everyone else had gone home, leaving their "dog" to finish the chores.

"Stupid debt," Haruhi muttered, wishing she was at home already to work on her studies. But of course, she couldn't do that because of her 8-million-yen debt for breaking that vase on her first day.

"Stupid rich people," she adds as she heads into the small prep-room in the back of the music room. The room was comfortable for one, two could manage, but any more would be intolerable.

She began washing dishes as she continued her rant. Over the sound of rushing water, along with her loud thoughts, she didn't hear the prep-room door open, and shut quietly.

Suddenly, there was a large presence leaning over her, wrapping its arms around her torso. She gasped and the dish in her hands dropped back into the sink.

"Haruhi…" a low voice whispered huskily into her hear. The arms around her torso squeezed and the fright she had just experienced faded into a smile.

"Mori-Senpai, you scared me. I thought you went home."

"Ah, sorry."

She looked up and smiled at the tall boy, causing him to blush slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, finding it easy to gain access to her mouth. Their tongues swirled together briefly before she pulled away, determined to get the dishes done.

"I'll be done soon, I promise Takashi." She opted for using his given name now that she was positive they were completely alone. No one in the club (save Hani-Senpai, of course) knew of their relationship.

"Haruhi," the quiet man brushed his lips across the nape of her neck, causing her fingers to fumble and a breathy moan to come out of her mouth. " **Want.** "

Haruhi wiped her hands on the towel beside her and turned around to face the man she had come to adore. She stretched her arms up to him, and he lifted her easily onto the counter top before once again pressing his lips to hers.

It was moments like this that the two of them cherished. The rest of the club went home, and they weren't afraid of getting caught by nosy parents. They could enjoy the presence of one another without interruption.

Takashi swiped his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance once again, to which she refused, a hint of a smile on her face. She wanted him to work for it, and he knew exactly how to get her to grant him access.

He gripped her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the counter before pressing his growing bulge into her. She let out a small squeak and this was enough for him to shove his tongue into her mouth.

They fought a fierce battle of the tongues while he ground himself into her once more. Her hips thrust back against him and she let out a moan, telling him she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down the nape of her neck, causing the small brunette to throw her head back in breathy moans once again. "T-takashi," she whimpered, gripping onto his suit jacket.

"Hmm," was his reply, as his hands traced lines up and down the sides of her thighs.

Haruhi blushed, spreading her legs just a little more. His left hand slowly made its way up her back for support as his right made its way to the heat between her legs. Even through the suit pants, he could tell she was wet for him. Her juices had already begun soaking through her pants.

It was then he lifted her off the counter and onto the floor to make quick work of her clothes. Once they were gone, he placed her back on the counter and took his place back between her legs.

The cold countertop was sharp contrast from the heat between her legs and caused a shiver to run down her spine. Her blush, which was only a soft pink before now became a bright red as her hands moved to rid Takashi of his blazer and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

He resumed kissing her neck, tracing light kisses down to her collar bone, her stomach. Kneeling on the ground, he kissed the inside of her knee and glanced up at his princess. Her face was as red as a tomato and her breathing had become labored. Slowly, he trailed kisses up her thigh, spreading her legs apart as he got to her heat.

"Haruhi," he breathed out and snaked his tongue over her clit. The reaction he got from her was beautiful. Her head was thrown back and her hands went to his hair, gripping tightly to pull him into her. He happily obliged, lapping at the wetness pouring from her.

He made quick work of his own pants, making sure never to leave her swollen clit alone for too long. Once his cock was obstruction free, he wrapped a hand around the base and began pumping slowly, his other hand sliding up between her legs.

Slowly, he slid one finger into her tight core, rubbing at her inner walls. She moaned in delight, squirming against his hand, begging for more. The hand around his manhood pumped faster, her moans encouraging him. He inserted two fingers then, rubbing against her slowly in the "come here" motion.

"T-Takashi! Oh, that feels so good! P-please I want you!"

He smirked, the hand on his cock never stopping. "Want me how?"

"Nghh… please Taka."

"Please what?"

"Please! I want you inside me!" she begged, her large brown orbs glaring into his steel gray ones.

"All you had to do was ask." He stood then, slipping his fingers from her core and placing them in his mouth. She was already a panting mess, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. He lined himself up with her, sliding his dick across her clit and through her folds, making sure he was nice and lubricated before he entered her.

"Need you now!" she grunted as she wrapped her legs around him and forced him inside her. This caused a sigh of relief to escape her lips which he captured with his own.

After giving her a moment to adjust to his girth, he began thrusting into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, grasping at the hair at his nape. This caused him to lean down towards her, putting all his weight into his thrusts.

A breathy groan left his lips when he felt her walls tighten around him. He picked up his pace, the sound of skin against skin getting louder.

"T-taka! I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Her arms clamped down around him, pulling him close to her as she was pushed over the edge of her first orgasm. Takashi never stopped pumping into her, allowing for her to ride out the waves of pleasure for as long as possible.

Once she came down from her high, he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach with her feet on the ground. Lining his cock up with her entrance again, he shoved it in as far as he could go, her ass pressed firmly against him.

"Mmn," he couldn't help but moan a little at how tight she still was even after her climax.

She gripped the edge of the counter and thrust back against him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as she possibly could. Suddenly, a hand came down on her ass and she threw her head back and grunted. She loved when he got rough with her.

His hand went to her hair and pulled her up against him as he thrust into her at almost lightning speed. "Say it," he all but growled huskily into her ear.

She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and whispered seductively into his ear, "Please cum inside me, Takashi."

His arms wrapped around her tightly as his thrusts became sporadic, sending her over the edge once more. When he felt her squeeze tighter around him, he let out a guttural groan and released his seed inside the small brunette.

It was then that Haruhi's legs gave out and Takashi slid them both to the ground. He cradled Haruhi in his arms as they came down, pressing his lips to her head.

"I love you," she uttered as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you too, Haruhi." He tilted her head up and gave her a deep kiss. "Let's finish cleaning up here together."


End file.
